Welcome To My Life
by OldAccount1
Summary: Slash. Reluctant Inc. Wyatt Halliwell goes to the past to save his elder cousin, Benjamin Turner. Full Summary Inside. Yes this story does have Chris just like all of my Charmed stories.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Life 

Summary: Wyatt Halliwell came to the past instead of Chris...because Chris is only a 2-year-old. Wyatt's elder cousin, Benjamin, rules the world and he's always wanted more then Wyatt can give. What happens when Wyatt eventually leaves for the past?

Warnings: M/M, Reluctant Inc, Rape, Mpreg, Anal, Bond, D/s, H/C, Spank, Tort, Toys, BDSM...wow, that's a lot more warning's then I thought there'd be! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...even if I really wish I did. Now, on with the story!

Rating: If you didn't guess by the warnings, this story is M rated for mature adult content.

Characters: Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell, Benjamin Turner, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner...well I think that's it so far...

**Note 1: **Oh my god I'm starting yet another story but I really only posted this so soon before I finished another story to say I have a new system for updating! (: I _think_ you guys'll love it!

READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

Well from now on the people who give me what I think is the best reviews can choose a story that I should update next. That means write a good review and I'll get back to you by a PM (or email for anonymous reviewers) and you can tell me which one to update although chances are I'll probably edit it to make it better and then add another chapter...okay well...on with the story!

OKAY IMPORTANT PART OVER!!!

Also one more thing to say:

Screw writers block!!! YAY! Lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to sleep okay?" Wyatt said to his young child, who simply giggled and shook his head from side to side since he's wide awake. "Honey, you really need to go to sleep." _So I can sleep too. _

"No!" the little boy said with his beautiful blue-green eyes filled with excitement. He hugged Wuvey closer to his chest as he rested his chin on the teddy bears head watching his momma closely.

Wyatt sighed softly as his bit his bottom lip, how can he get him to go to sleep? Usually he just has to tell him "go to sleep" and he's out like a light.

"If I tell you a story will you go to sleep honey?" Wyatt asked and Chris's head bobbed up and down. "Okay once there was a...prince. Do you know what his name was?"

"Momma." Chris said and Wyatt smiled with a little laugh.

"No sweetie, his name was Christopher." Wyatt said and Chris's little mouth opened into an 'o'.

"Tha's me!" he squealed

"Yes it is," Wyatt said tickling his stomach a little as he got Chris to lay down on his small "baby bed". "Okay one day that Prince got really tired-"

"Nu uh!" Chris denied almost instantly.

"Hey it's my story," Wyatt snapped playfully at him and Chris giggled at him. "As I was saying...one day the Prince got really sleepy only he couldn't go to sleep because he had a big ball the next day and he was nervous."

Chris frowned a little not understanding at all, why would the Prince be afraid of a ball? He kept quiet though and waited for Wyatt to go on.

"The next day came and so did the ball and guess what?"

"Wha?" the little boy asked

"He asleep on the dance floor because he couldn't stay awake, now go to sleep Price Christopher," Wyatt said kissing his cheek as he pulled the covers over him once more for the night. This time, however, Chris closed his eyes and Wyatt smiled in relief. "G'night sweetheart."

Wyatt smiled once more when he realized that Chris was already asleep. He got up off the bed and he leaned over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand and headed out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

He headed downstairs as he locked the doors and windows and chanted his normal protection spells to keep everything evil out of his house. He looked around the empty house and sighed but then he saw shimmers appear in the living room, and they formed into Max Whitman, Wyatt's best friend.

"Hey." Wyatt said softly as he headed into the kitchen and Max followed, knowing something was up with Wyatt.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," Wyatt shrugged as he started to make some coffee. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks," Max said carefully watching his friend. "Chris asleep?"

"Yea, just went down." Wyatt said and Max nodded seeing as he's like Chris's father...since Wyatt wants **_nothing_** to do with Chris's biological father but he still wants Chris to have a father figure.

"Alright Wy, I know something's up so tell me so I don't have to pry." Max said and Wyatt sighed deeply.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." Wyatt said

"Then you shouldn't be drinking coffee." Max stated as he walked over to him and grabbed the coffee from his hands and dumped it down the sink and Wyatt scowled.

"I needed that." Wyatt said

"No you don't coffee addict." Max said

"Can't you just leave me alone!?" Wyatt asked

"Nope," Max smirked. "Not unless you tell me what's bugging you."

"...Ben." Wyatt finally said

"Oh." Max said

"Exactly...he almost found us Max." Wyatt said

"Come stay with me and the others then, you're safer there." Max said

"It's crazy enough there without me moving in." Wyatt said

"It may be crazy but we can look out for each other." Max said. "Come on Wy...don't you want Chris to stay safe?"

"That's not fair." Wyatt said as he poured himself another cup of coffee and managed to get a sip before Max took it from him. "They don't have any room in there."

"You can share my room, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch." Max said

"What about Chris huh?" Wyatt asked and Max smiled slightly.

"He can sleep with you." Max said and Wyatt sighed and grabbed his coffee back and took a big gulp before he quickly spit it out and dropped the cup in the sink and the glass shattered.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Wyatt said and Max laughed.

"No duh Einstein, its coffee." Max said as he stared into Wyatt's eyes, his beautiful chocolate eyes. Max slowly leaned in...

"Momma?" Chris's small voice came from behind them and Max quickly turned around and Wyatt walked over to his son, who was only clad in his diaper and he was clutching onto Wuvey.

"What are you doing awake sweetie?"

"Low'd nuh'see." Chris said and Wyatt realized he broke his cup.

"It's fine," Wyatt said kissing his head. "Go back up to bed okay?"

Chris shook his head before resting it on Wyatt's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, wrapping Wuvey around him as well.

"I'll be right back Max." Wyatt said and Max nodded so Wyatt headed upstairs and Chris flashed Max a smile as he looked up at him for a moment and Max smiled back.

Wyatt entered the kitchen again almost 10 minutes later and he gave him a little smile. "So...when can I move in?"

"Tomorrows good." Max said nodding a little, secretly pleased that Wyatt was going to be sharing a room with him. He's always had a crush on him ever since they were teenagers and it still hasn't gone away.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." Wyatt said

"Oh right, night Wy."

"Night Max." Wyatt said as Max shimmered out. Wyatt turned off the lights and headed upstairs to his room, which was right across the hall from his son's. He checked on Chris first and was relieved to see him back asleep in peaceful dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt carried his last box into Max's room at the Resistance headquarters, where Wyatt's elder sister, Melinda, runs it. Her and Benjamin have _always _fought, mainly over stupid things and Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at Chris, who had a put on his face as he looked down a little with his hand on his bottom lip. Wyatt knows that he just wants to go home but they can't. Wyatt crouched down in front of him and grabbed the 2-year-olds hand and kissed it softly.

"It's okay sweetie, I promise. We'll go home soon." Wyatt said and Chris just continued to look at him, deciding how soon 'soon' is. Chris then wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck so Wyatt picked him up and Chris tightly wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist.

Max's place was nice compared to some other rooms. He had white walls with lush carpet, a comfy double bed, a pull out couch, a beautiful kitchen that Wyatt planned on cooking in quite often since he _loves _to cook.

"Juh'cee." Chris said then and Wyatt headed into the kitchen and he set Chris down in a chair since he doesn't have his highchair unpacked yet. He walked over to a box with "Chris's important things" scribbled on it and he opened it and rummaged through and pulled out a sippy cup.

He walked over to the counter and sat the sippy down before he opened the fridge and smiled when he saw it was filled with actual food. Many people only get scraps and crappy things that Ben allows to be sold but sometimes demons sell some of his food.

He grabbed the apple juice and poured it in Chris's cup and he put the lid on firmly and then handed it to his son before putting up the juice. Max entered the room and smiled at Wyatt.

"Hey, sorry I was going to help you but Melinda needed me." Max said

"Oh, it's fine, I got everything." Wyatt said as he picked Chris up and moved him to his hip as he continued to drink his "juh'cee".

"Hey Chris," Max said as he took Chris from Wyatt. "Do you like it here?"

Chris shook his head no with a little scowl on his lips. He dropped his sippy and it hit the ground and Chris started whining and tried to get back to Wyatt so Max handed him back.

"Sorry, he's a bit fussy." Wyatt said as he picked up the cup.

"It's fine," Max shrugged. "So um, wanna go for a walk? I could show you around."

"Sure, just let me get Chris down for a nap." Wyatt said and Max nodded as Wyatt headed into the bedroom and he laid Chris down on the bed and to Wyatt's shock he laid still and didn't try to get up.

Wyatt took his sippy cup and set it on the stand and pulled the blankets over him and kissed him. "Go to sleep okay?"

"O'tay." Chris said sleepily but when Wyatt started to get up Chris grabbed him. Wyatt looked back at him and saw the look on his face and a pacifier appeared in orbs in Chris's mouth and Chris let go of him.

"Love you." Wyatt said giving him one more kiss and Chris just snuggled into the pillow that was bigger then him. Wyatt headed out of the room and left the entire "apartment" with Max as they headed outside.

"Why are we going outside?" Max asked Wyatt.

"Because I want to get Chris something to make it feel more like home." Wyatt said

"Where exactly do you plan to go?" Max asked looking around the destroyed city.

"Um, they have that market area, I suppose I could find something there." Wyatt said and Max nodded.

"Alright but we need to be careful, you know what'll happen if Benjamin finds you." Max said and Wyatt nodded.

"I know," The 18-year-old said shuddering slightly, his elder cousin has always scared him, even when he was younger. "He won't hurt me too bad though."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Max said as he pulled Wyatt's hood over his head and Wyatt got the message and quickly hid his powers and looked down as a group of demons passed them.

"Thanks." Wyatt said quietly as he kept his hood up, he didn't need demons recognizing him and alerting Benjamin...that'd be bad.

When they finally made it to the market are Wyatt sighed in relief as he put down his hood. It was packed full of people trying to get food and other essential things. Wyatt's mouth opened when he saw a scrawny little puppy.

It was just so small and all dirty and grimy and looked hurt, that and the fact if was limping. Wyatt headed over and gently picked up the puppy and put him under his jacket so he could keep him warm.

"Max...I think I found the perfect thing for Chris." Wyatt said smiling as Max walked over to him and Max smiled at the puppy. One eye was a bright brown and the other was ice blue.

"It's a Boarder Collie." Max said and Wyatt smiled.

"Those are cute." Wyatt said as he looked down at the puppy. "Let's head back, I wanna have him nice and clean before Chris wakes up."

"Alright."

"Wyatt!" a voice shrieked and Wyatt froze, but Max quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him as everyone started whispering among themselves and it wasn't long before Wyatt broke out into a run, trying to get home as fast as possible.

Wyatt and Max managed to get back to the Resistance in one piece. Wyatt quickly headed for their room and he entered it and peaked into the bedroom and saw Chris was still asleep.

"Can you help me?" Wyatt asked and Max nodded so they headed into the bathroom and Max shut the door behind them. Wyatt put a little bit of water in the tub and then set the puppy in it.

Wyatt smiled when the puppy plopped down in the warm water and he just laid there. Wyatt made a quick check to see if it was a boy or girl and instantly noticed it was a boy.

"Here." Max said handing him a cloth and some soap. Wyatt got the cloth wet and lightly scrubbed the black and gray fur and was surprised to see a streak of white after he cleaned an area.

Wyatt smiled at the puppy after he was fully clean. He had white fur with light gray on his back with black splotches all over his body, his head was white and brown. Wyatt kissed the puppy's head and lightly petted him when he heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet against the wood floor in the kitchen.

"Stay here with him," Wyatt said and Max nodded and Wyatt left the bathroom and saw his son looking around the kitchen. He saw Wyatt and instantly ran to him and jumped up as Wyatt picked him up. "Hi honey, mommy got you something."

Chris's once drowsy eyes instantly filled with excitement and Wyatt smiled and headed into the bathroom and set Chris on the ground in front of the puppy.

"Puh-pee!" Chris squealed as he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to it, petting its head and the puppy barked a little and Chris giggled at it as he laid down on his stomach and the puppy licked his face.

"Well, I think Chris likes his present." Wyatt said with smile as his son squealed and giggled as the puppy licked him to death.

"I think his present likes him." Max said and Wyatt laughed before he got down next to his son.

"Bubba..." Wyatt said and Chris looked up at him. "You have to name the puppy."

"Rah'ow." Chris said

"Rowe?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded his head. Wyatt knew he was trying to sound like a dog but Rowe would work for the puppy's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To My Life 

Summary: Wyatt Halliwell came to the past instead of Chris...because Chris is only a 2-year-old. Wyatt's elder cousin, Benjamin, rules the world and he's always wanted more then Wyatt can give. What happens when Wyatt eventually leaves for the past?

Warnings: M/M, Reluctant Inc, Rape, Mpreg, Anal, Bond, D/s, H/C, Spank, Tort, Toys, BDSM...wow, that's a lot more warning's then I thought there'd be!

Disclaimer: I **still** do not own Charmed.

Rating: M

Characters: Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell, Benjamin Turner, Max Whitman, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner...well I think that's it so far...

**NOTES GALORE: **Whew! Okay, first off I'd like to state that Max in the story is in no way related to me, I just decided to use the name Max because it's short and easy to type okay? That goes to the person who e-mailed me about it since they weren't sure, also...I'm not gay, I'm straight and I like girls, it's just fun to write slash I guess.

Next I'd also like to apologize to _JayneyHunter_ since I said I'd update like Innocent Angel almost 2 months ago or something like that but I can't seem to get it going in the right direction. I've rewritten the chapter almost 7 times now but I can't seem to get it right, so I'm still working on that.

I'd also like to thank blameamy, JayneyHunter, sn0zb0z, Melindahalliwel, Blackangle2011, Sandy Murray, Photosynthesis, History Buff 1990, and Skittles441 for your reviews! Hopefully I still get a lot more for this chapter but if not, oh well.

I said that Wyatt was 18 in the last chapter, my bad, he's 16! Yes I know, he had Chris at 14, but he was raped so he didn't really have a say in that matter. In this chapter I'll finally bring in big bad Benjamin.

I'd like to thank two special little boys Noah and Jesse for the inspiration for little Chris since I decided to make him exactly like my little nephews (who are only 2 as well), who are actually destroying my room at the moment, but I'll let it slide since they're adorable!

I would have had this up sooner but my little sister didn't want me to post it evidentially, she's wanted me to play with her like every single day for the last week or so and I haven't had any computer time, so blame her not me! On with the story finally!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you can't avoid Tyson forever," Max said as he put away some of Wyatt's things. Wyatt simply ignored him and grabbed another box and started unpacking. Max glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Silent treatment doesn't work on me and you know it."

"I'm not going to avoid him forever...just until the end of time." Wyatt replied

"Oh?" Max asked clearly amused by his friends actions.

"Yep, the less I see of him the better. Besides, your the one who pulled me away from him back there." Wyatt said

"Yeah, but only because I thought it was a demon not your ex-boyfriend." Max snapped and Wyatt sighed and sat on the bed.

"I only went on one date with him! One and I left early since I "had to have surgery the next morning" and that moron bought it and now he thinks I like him!" Wyatt said and Max stopped moving and laughed.

"You were having surgery the next morning?" Max asked and Wyatt simply smiled.

"Yep, I had to have my spleen removed." Wyatt said

"You don't even know what your spleen is." Max said and Wyatt scoffed.

"Yes I do." Wyatt said

"Really, then what is it?" Max asked

"It's the...thingamabob in your body that um, well, it, uh, does it's job." Wyatt replied

"Yeah, that about covers it," Max said rolling his eyes and Wyatt grabbed the closest pillow and whacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"You deserve it, you called me stupid," Wyatt said as Chris ran into the room with Rowe right behind him. Chris stopped in front of Wyatt and held up a blue block. Wyatt grabbed it and he frowned. "Um, thanks baby."

"P'ay." The 2-year-old demanded and Wyatt sighed.

"I can't sweetie, I have to unpack, go play with Rowe," Wyatt said handing his son the block and Chris pouted and a single tear to roll down his chubby cheek and Wyatt sighed. "Alright, only for a minute."

Chris smiled as Wyatt picked him up and left the bedroom and headed into the living room as he sat his son down and sat down next to him. He grabbed the blocks and made a tower out of them as Chris watched him.

Chris blinked and the red one disappeared in orbs and Wyatt frowned when it disappeared. "Where'd you orb it honey?" the tot in question just looked around the room before looking at Wyatt with wide eyes and Wyatt bit his lip. They probably shouldn't play this game.

He still hasn't got orbing down yet. He can't even orb himself anywhere, well he can but Wyatt prefers that he doesn't since the last time he did it he ended up in China and Wyatt _freaked out_ when he was unable to sense his child for almost 3 hours.

Wyatt looked up when he saw orbs appearing and they formed Leo Wyatt. He was in his elder robes and Wyatt simply sighed, he really didn't need to deal with him. "Oh hey dad, what's going on?"

"I just came to check on you Wyatt." Leo said simply as he looked at Chris with a look of abhorrence. Wyatt immediately noticed the glare and that just made him even more ticked off.

"Well you've checked, now leave." Wyatt snapped not even bothering to hide his hate and annoyance this time.

"Why did you keep that Wyatt?" Leo asked then and he went flying into a wall.

"Let's get one thing straight here Leo," Wyatt started as he stood up. "'That' is my son and I really don't need you here to insult him got it? Second, leave before I throw you out the window."

"He's evil Wyatt, it's in his blood. You should have just killed it before it was even born." Leo snarled and Wyatt saw red. He threw out his arm and his dad went sailing through the air and right out the window and Max ran into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked but Wyatt simply walked over to the window and looked out.

"I don't need you. I never have. Now leave before I fucking kill you, got it?" Wyatt snarled at his father. Leo remained in his place for a couple more seconds before orbing out and Wyatt sighed in relief. He was actually pretty sure he would have done exactly what he threatened if his dad stayed.

"Wyatt...what happened?" Max asked as Wyatt picked Chris up and cradled him close to his chest.

"Nothing, just saying good bye to dear old Leo." Wyatt said

"You threw him out the window." Max said

"Your point? He deserved it." Wyatt said

"What'd he do?"

"He said Chris was evil and I should have killed him before he was born and I just didn't see eye to eye with him." Wyatt replied and Max nodded.

"Alright, but you should have castrated him or something." Max said and Wyatt smiled at him.

"I think I just might do that," Wyatt said as Chris started whining so Wyatt set him down and Chris plopped down on his butt and grabbed another block before it disappeared in orbs and Chris's little mouth opened as tears filled his eyes. "I think he just orbed his favorite block into the Amazon River."

"Of course he did." Max said as Chris started crying and Wyatt scooped him up in his arms and tenderly rubbed his back. Chris tends to get attached to his toys for some reason, like Wuvey who is never too far away from him. Wyatt glanced around and rolled his eyes when he saw Wuvey lying on a pillow with a blanket covering him and a block next to his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin Turner had finally had enough. He was tired of wondering where his cousin is...if Wyatt killed their child or not...if it's a boy or a girl, heck he'd even settle with knowing it's name before he found out anything else.

He could make it last a long time even if he were to find out a single thing and lose Wyatt at the same time. Now that he had the location of the Resistance he was pretty sure he'd find the answers to all of his questions.

"Go. Bring back my dear cousin...unharmed and do not forget to kill and capture as many Resistance members as you can. Do _not _harm **any** children you see there." He growled to his demons and they all shimmered out and Benjamin patiently waited until they returned with Wyatt.

After only a mere couple of minutes he couldn't wait and he flamed out and appeared in the Resistance HQ and saw the war happening. His demons were winning by a landslide and Benjamin smiled, pleased, when he saw 4 demons grab onto his cousin and shimmer out with him.

"I wouldn't do that Maxie." Benjamin said coldly before he slowly turned to face Max, his cousin's best friend and quite possibly the person that Benjamin loathes the most in his life.

"Don't call me Maxie." He growled before he threw an energy ball at him and Benjamin sighed and it went right through him as Max's eyes went wide. He didn't know about that power.

"You should know that my father was invincible when I was conceived. I got all of his powers after all," Benjamin said with a sly smirk on his handsome face as he walked slowly towards Max. "So Maxie, where's my child? I know you know where it is."

"It's dead," Max growled. "Wyatt was smart enough to kill it when he was still pregnant you bastard."

"Ouch." Benjamin said although Max could see the pure fury radiating from the tyrant. The next thing he knew Benjamin hit him with an energy ball and everything went black...

Benjamin smiled as he walked away from Max, who was only unconscious. He wasn't killing him just yet, he had to let his cousin fall in love with him first...then murder Max right in front of him. To show him that no one deserves him, but Benjamin and he's the _only_ one who can ever love him and show him his love.

He stopped when he saw a closed door and he smirked before blowing it up and smiled when he saw the room was filled with young children, who were all huddled together. The eldest child, only about 12, stepped forward before he waved his arm and Benjamin easily blocked the blow and didn't move an inch.

"Nice try," Ben smirked before he killed the boy, knowing it wasn't his child. It couldn't be his child. "Guess I'll have to just go through each and everyone of you," He snapped his fingers and 5 demons appeared. "Take them to cells, I'll deal with them later. Oh and don't forget about dear old Max." He ordered before he disappeared in flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was terrified, he'd never admit it to anyone, especially Ben, but he was. He didn't know if Chris was okay. Heck, he didn't even know where his baby was since Max just took him and took off running as the demons attacked.

He knew that they had to have a place to put the kids to keep them safe but he also knew that if Ben found Chris he'd probably kill Wyatt. And Wyatt couldn't handle knowing that it would be his fault if his child were to turn because he wasn't there to save him, to protect him.

He glanced around the small cell before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and instantly regretted it when he breathed in the smell of bitter dried blood and he nearly gagged. Sure he'd smelled it before, but never **that** bad or **that **strong.

Flames started to appear and Wyatt quickly crawled backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall and he was in the corner. The room was bright since Ben took the liberty to fill each cell with bright lights so they couldn't hide anywhere.

"Hello Wyatt." Benjamin said coldly and Wyatt stayed silent as he stared defiantly at Benjamin, who simply smiled at him. He walked forward and crouched down in front of the brooding 16-year-old. He cupped Wyatt's chin and smiled feeling the velvet soft skin before he kissed him and Wyatt instantly tried to push him away.

Benjamin pulled back before roughly slapping Wyatt across the face and Wyatt tried not to gasp in pain since his cheek was now throbbing. "_Never _pull away from me Wyatt, ever. I thought I taught you that almost 2 years ago."

Wyatt tried his hardest not to think about that night, he hasn't thought about it since Chris was born and tries his hardest to completely forget about it...

_"Benji do you know where my mom is? She said she was going to be home by now." 14-year-old Wyatt asked as he walked into the living room since he knew his eldest cousin was in there. His eyes widened though when he saw the 19-year-old surrounded by demons. "Ben...Ben what's going on?" _

_The brunette in question just smirked at Wyatt before he walked right up to him and grabbed a handful of Wyatt's curly blonde locks before crushing their lips together as Wyatt whimpered and tried to get away from him as fast as he could. _

_Benjamin finally let go almost 3 minutes later and he shoved Wyatt roughly into a wall and Wyatt gave a shaky breath and looked up at his cousin with fear radiating in his brown eyes. He started to slowly stand up when Ben lashed out and punched him so Wyatt hit the ground again. _

_"So weak." Benjamin muttered as he got on his knees and then he ripped off Wyatt's jeans as Wyatt struggled to get away from his bigger cousin as he kicked his legs and he tried to orb but Ben slammed his head into the wooden floor when he tried. _

_"No!" Wyatt yelled when Ben removed his own clothes and Benjamin snarled at him. _

_"Shut up!" he growled before he chanted something in Latin along with the demons in his room and Wyatt felt fear rising up in his chest. There was no way he could get out of this, he was stuck. _

_"Dad!" He shrieked and Benjamin smirked at him as he stopped chanting. "Dad, please!" _

_"Your wasting your breath Wyatt, you know he doesn't love you. Maybe he loves your sisters but not you, he's _never _loved you." Benjamin hissed into his ears as he rolled Wyatt on his stomach as Wyatt continued struggling and he screamed in pure pain when Benjamin pushed into him suddenly. _

_Wyatt started sobbing when Ben started thrusting inside of him as he like he was being ripped in half. Wyatt was then stuck with the fact that demons were standing in the room...watching them and he just sobbed harder at that thought. _

_Benjamin on the other hand was enjoying himself, feeling the tight hot muscle around him. He managed to totally block Wyatt's screams and sobs and just focused on the feelings that were running though his veins. _

_Before he could stop himself he exploded into Wyatt far too soon for his liking but he figured they'd just do it again later so he withdrew from Wyatt's shaking body. He noticed that Wyatt was now bleeding from his sudden intrusion and he also noticed that and he kicked Wyatt in the ribs and Wyatt huddled into a little ball. _

_"I suggest you leave my sight and go get yourself cleaned up for the family comes home," He snarled into Wyatt's ear and Wyatt gathered his clothes and whimpered when he tried to stand up and he found that he couldn't. "Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you and don't think I won't...even if you are carrying my child." _

Wyatt was snapped out of the memory when Benjamin roughly backhanded him. "Listen when I talk to you bastard."

"Never," Wyatt snarled. "And who are you calling a bastard hypocrite, in case your forgetting your dad left you and _never _came back."

Benjamin roared and threw Wyatt across the cell and he banged his head against the wall and blood trickled down Wyatt's forehead but Wyatt kept silent. He _wouldn't _let Benjamin win. Benjamin took a deep breath before smiling.

"Just to let you know...your sleeping in my bed tonight," Benjamin said as he turned to leave and right before he did he said; "Oh and I anticipate meeting my kid tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Perry Halliwell was sitting in a small cell, hugging Wuvey close to his chest, squished into a corner. He was put into a cell with elder children ranging from 8-11 and you could barely even see him since he was so small.

The cell door opened and 2 demons grabbed 3 children before slamming the door roughly and the kids huddled back farther away from the door. Now it ranged from 8-10 since they took the last 11-year-olds.

Benjamin knew that his child was only 2, but that didn't mean that he couldn't use some new little slaves and spies so he decided to put most of them to work if they had good powers. If they didn't...they died.

Chris didn't know that of course, he is after all just a little baby who was taken away from his mommy and taken to a small cramped room filled with other children. Chris sniffled a little and buried his face in Wuvey's soft fur and he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

Chris was roughly woken up when a demon gripped his arm and dragged him out of the room so Chris started bawling from the harsh grip on his little arm. That and they took Wuvey out of his arms and one of them was holding onto him and Chris wanted his teddy that smelled like his momma.

Benjamin turned around in his ebony leather chair and looked at the sobbing little boy with a glare of disdain. Wyatt was forced to be in the room as well since Benjamin knew for a fact that if their child was there and Benjamin threatened to kill him Wyatt would stop him.

It killed Wyatt to be that close to his son and not be able to comfort him and kill the demon that was holding onto him too tightly for Wyatt's tastes and apparently Chris's as well. He glanced at Benjamin and noticed that he didn't seem to like Chris too much.

_"Probably 'cause he's crying." _Wyatt thought since he knows his elder cousin _hates _little cry babies and he always hated Wyatt whenever he would cry when they were younger.

"Shut him up," Benjamin ordered the demon who gripped Chris's arm tighter and Chris simply screamed before he cried louder. "Oh just kill him, he's annoying the hell out of me."

"NO!" Wyatt screamed when he saw the energy ball appear in the demons hand and Benjamin got a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"No huh?" he asked as he made a motion for the demon to stop. "Why do you care so much Wy?"

Wyatt stayed silent and Benjamin made a fire ball appear in his hand as he walked closer to Chris and the demons backed away from the sobbing child as Benjamin crouched down next to Chris and moved it closer to Chris's head.

"Stop it Ben, he's just a baby...you...you can't kill him." Wyatt said as Chris finally looked at Wyatt and instantly tried to go to him but Benjamin gripped the back of his shirt so he couldn't move, which just made more tears fall from Chris's eyes.

"Hmm, he seems to know you," Benjamin said and Wyatt swallowed since it was absolutely killing him. "Just tell me he's our son and you can hold him all you want Wyatt."

"...He's **_my_** son," Wyatt growled and Benjamin held onto Chris's throat so he couldn't breathe. "He's our son!" Wyatt yelled quickly and Benjamin let go of him and Chris ran over to him and Wyatt quickly moved Chris onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head as he rubbed his back.

Benjamin stood up and crossed his arms with a smile on his lips and Wyatt just snarled at him a little but continued soothing his child and soon Chris was sucking on his thumb with his head rested against Wyatt's chest.

Wyatt watched as Ben walked over but then he sat down in his seat and crossed his left leg over his right and watched Wyatt and Chris for a moment before he leaned back and patiently waited for a couple minutes until Chris's whimpers died down and he fell silent.

"Tell me about him Wyatt."

"No." Wyatt simply said and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, how about this. I kill him, get you pregnant again and I can just learn about that child. Either way, I don't care."

"His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell," Wyatt started as Benjamin smirked. "He was born on Halloween and he took his time coming out..."

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked and Wyatt glanced down at his little boy.

"Labor was almost 14 hours." Wyatt said

"Continue." Benjamin said

"What do you want to know?" Wyatt asked with a confused look. "Just tell me what you want and I guess I _have _to answer."

"Ok...what are his powers?"

_"Oh shit." _


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To My Life 

Summary: Wyatt Halliwell came to the past instead of Chris...because Chris is only a 2-year-old. Wyatt's elder cousin, Benjamin, rules the world and he's always wanted more then Wyatt can give. What happens when Wyatt eventually leaves for the past?

Warnings: M/M, Reluctant Inc, Rape, Mpreg, Anal, Bond, D/s, H/C, Spank, Tort, Toys, BDSM...wow, that's a lot more warning's then I thought there'd be!

Disclaimer: I **still** do not own Charmed.

Rating: M

Characters: Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell, Benjamin Turner, Max Whitman, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner...well I think that's it so far...

Notes: Sorry I haven't updated since 9/16 but sadly I've been grounded and I still am. So technically I'm not allowed on the computer even though I'm not allowed to be and I won't be able to update any other story until 10/15 when I'm officially ungrounded. I know it's a long grounding and it's **_horrible_**!!!!

Nobody's home and I feel about not updating for so long so I hope this makes up for it, I know it's not too long but it's something. Also thank you everyone for the reviews and if you guys could post which story you want me to update next time in a review I'd like that.

* * *

"Umm..." Wyatt stuttered, not exactly sure what Benjamin will think about Chris or if he'll want him executed - which Wyatt would **_never _**allow - or maybe he might be ok with Chris's powers, but Wyatt didn't want anything to happen to his baby.

"What?" Benjamin spat at Wyatt's stalling.

"He can orb-" Wyatt started

"How well?" Benjamin interrupted

"He orbed his block into the Amazon River a while ago," Wyatt said. "Um, he orbed himself to China."

"Did he orb the block back?" he asked

"No." Wyatt said

"Did he orb himself back?" he asked

"No." Wyatt answered once more and he noticed the disgusted look appear in Benjamin's eyes.

"What _can_ he do?" he snarled

"He has telekinesis, astral projection, a shield and I think he might have empathy." Wyatt said and Benjamin was quiet as if expecting Wyatt to list more so it was silent for a moment.

"And...?" Benjamin asked

"That's it." He said quietly and Benjamin looked at the tot in his arms. Chris was peacefully rested on Wyatt's lap with his face buried in Wyatt's chest and his eyes were half-lidded and Benjamin could tell he was about to fall asleep.

"He's weak." Benjamin growled

"He's only two Ben...he just turned two less than month ago." Wyatt said as he unconsciously holding Chris closer to his chest.

Benjamin fell silent after that as he continued to look at the child that looked a lot like him...brown hair, blue-green eyes, his facial structure which he knew would eventually fill out like his own. But he could also see a lot of Wyatt as well like the full pouty lips, the slightly rosy cheeks, the shape of his eyes and many other things. He was beautiful and Benjamin couldn't deny it and despite his lack of powers he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill his own child...his own flesh and blood.

"Fine," He said after another short pause and he saw the relief fill Wyatt's expressive brown eyes. "I'll let him live...if you do everything I tell you too."

"I'm not having another baby." Wyatt said immediately and Benjamin gave him a rare but true smile for once that was nice and soft and it reminded Wyatt of when they were younger and Benjamin actually looked out for him.

"I wasn't thinking about that Wyatt. I was talking about everything else..." Benjamin said and realization showed in Wyatt's eyes.

"You mean I'd have to sleep in your bed and listen to your sick demands?" Wyatt asked and Benjamin smiled once more only this time his smile was ice cold and he had a feral look in his eyes.

"Exactly. Make up your mind." Benjamin added and Wyatt looked down at the child in his arms and he slowly nodded before he looked up at Ben.

"Ok." He said quietly.

"Good," he said as he snapped his fingers and a demon shimmered in. Benjamin stood up and walked over and tore Chris away from Wyatt's grasps before he handed the boy to his demon. "Take him to his nursery and leave, do _not _harm him."

"Yes my lord." The demon said before shimmering out and he turned to see the shock clearly written all over his features.

"You had a room set up for him?" Wyatt asked and Benjamin's eyes went cold.

"I did, before you decided to run off." Benjamin snarled before he walked up closer and Wyatt quickly stood up and started to back away from him.

"What did you expect me to do!? Huh!? You fucking raped me Ben! I was only 14 and you...I trusted you." Wyatt said and Benjamin simply smiled at him with a devious look in his eyes.

"Oh? Well your sixteen now and I'm pretty sure you've been having sex anyways," Benjamin said. "Max is your boyfriend right?" He took a step closer and Wyatt stood still since he obviously was distracted by that statement.

"What? No. Never. He's my best friend and that's it." Wyatt said and he gasped when Benjamin suddenly was holding him closely and he stiffed when he felt Benjamin's hot breath against his ear.

"I don't think I believe you. He seems to like you a little more than just 'friends'...are you lying to me?" Benjamin asked

"No. He's my friend and your my cousin. Only my cousin." Wyatt said and Benjamin gave a low chuckle.

"Correction love, I _was _only your cousin. Now...I'm your master and you will address me as such."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To My Life

**Note:** _Well, um I'm sorry for not updating but I've been very busy...yeah...I won't go into details but I've had to deal with dirty diapers and shit. So sorry. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's short._

It wasn't exactly the sun that was bothering Wyatt Halliwell for once in a long time, no, it was the arm draped over him, the sharp stinging between his legs and the chains around his wrists that were really getting on his nerves, not to mention the snoring in his ear. His brunette cousin was snoring loudly into his ear and he was half-temped to scream at him but he knew that would only result in another rape.

He had attempted many times to fall asleep or think about something else but every time he thought about something else his thoughts instantly wandered to his baby boy and it nearly gave him a panic attack to think about what they could be doing to him so he had been left to count the ticking in the room made by the alarm.

Brown eyes flashed to the alarm before closing with relief when he saw that it was now 7:06 in the morning and he was praying that Benjamin is still an early riser and sure enough he heard a soft groan come from his lips before his blue-green eyes opened and he smirked at Wyatt, who only glared back.

"Morning darling, you're up early," He said as he sat up and pressed a kiss against his lips and smacked Wyatt across the face when he didn't respond to him. "What did I tell you!?"

Wyatt's chocolate eyes only flashed towards the door as Benjamin tutted and got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom before shutting the door and Wyatt scowled. "Bastard."

-- -- --

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked as soon as Benjamin came back into the bedroom in his normal black attire and he scowled at the question before he glared into Wyatt's eyes and then let out a sigh and a demon shimmered in.

"Get my son." He said coldly and the demon bowed before shimmering out and Benjamin blinked and Wyatt's hands were free from the chains and he instantly rubbed his tender wrists before he winced when he stood up. He rapidly pulled on his clothing when he saw Benjamin smirk at him, making him blush at the same time.

"My Lord..." the demon said as he shimmered in with a sobbing Chris and Wyatt's motherly instincts instantly kicked in and he orbed Chris into his arms and vanquished the demon while making sure his baby was unharmed.

"Very good." Benjamin laughed as he clapped and Wyatt gave him a dark scowl and then saw Chris's hands were covered by his pajamas, which also covered his feet and he didn't seem to like it since Wyatt could see the fingers moving from inside the black silk in an attempt to break free.

As soon as Wyatt freed the boy's hands he asked, "Rah'ow?"

Wyatt glanced up at his cousin, who was rummaging through his drawers and didn't seem to have noticed that boy said anything until Wyatt had snapped at him. "Where's the dog at Ben?"

"Hmm?" Benjamin asked with confusion in his eyes.

"The puppy that was in my apartment, don't you dare tell me that you didn't see it," Wyatt said since he could clearly see some of his clothes in the drawers and Benjamin smirked at him and instantly Wyatt held Chris's head against his chest and covered his little ear. "What the fuck did you do!?"

"It got in my way." He simply said and Wyatt shook his head in disgust.

"I **hate** you Benjamin," He snarled. "No wonder you're alone. You're a fucking jackass who kills puppies and little kids and who rapes his cousin...I hope you burn in hell!"

Benjamin's look changed from amusement to anger in a second flat before he turned and held onto the dresser, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding onto it. Wyatt stayed silent and waited for a blow to come but nothing happened and Benjamin didn't move from his spot but Wyatt could see the muscles in his back move every time he gripped on tighter.

"I wouldn't have said that to someone who could so easily kill the thing that you're holding at the moment."

"There you go again. Always the bastard." Wyatt snarled and Benjamin whipped around with pure rage in his eyes as he walked closer and Wyatt found himself backing up and his arms tightening around the 2-year-old in his grasps.

"I'm the bastard, huh? Well then I guess you're just the whore." He growled until Wyatt's back hit the wall and he instantly realized he should have kept his mouth shut but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Suddenly, a watery blue shield popped up and Wyatt looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled, he'd completely forgotten his shield! Benjamin didn't seem too pleased with it though and threw a fireball at the shield but before it could even reach the shield it disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Good boy." Wyatt whispered as he kissed the mop of chocolate hair. Benjamin then smirked before he snapped his fingers a dozen demons shimmered in and were told to kill them but nothing could pierce the shield.

"You can't win this Wyatt; I have barriers up so you can't orb out...lower the shield." He snarled

"I'm not the one who put it up," Wyatt responded with a smirk. "So I suggest you try and tell Chris that but then again he can tell I'm upset and that I don't like you very much...good luck anyways."

"Christopher! Lower the damn shield!" Benjamin shouted and he saw pure defiance in the blue-green eyes that looked exactly like his own before they both disappeared in a flurry of orbs and his eyes went wide. "What the fuck!? How did they leave!?"

Benjamin took out his anger on the first person he saw by throwing a conjured atheme straight into his heart and breathed deeply as the demon screamed and exploded into a million pieces before Benjamin threw a fireball at another and blew up a third before he made them all leave and then punched his wall while attempting to calm down. It's not like they can actually get away, he'll find them again eventually.

-- -- --

Wyatt could only gape in shock at what was left of the Resistance. He slowly made his way through the destroyed building and could see all the dead witches and his eyes went wide, how could they have killed everyone? He moved Chris around so he couldn't see anything except for his shoulder as he made his way to their apartment and slowly opened the door and immediately heard barking and couldn't help but smile. Wyatt made his way into the bathroom and saw Rowe sitting on the counter before he thought back to what Ben had said and he frowned.

"Rah'ow!"

Absent mindedly Wyatt grabbed the dog and let Chris pet him and kiss him to his heart's content before he started squealing when he was greeted with doggy kisses. Wyatt jumped when he heard a noise and slowly made his way into the living room and couldn't help but let out a relied sigh when he saw Max standing there.

"Wyatt! Are you ok?" Max asked as he rushed over to him and Wyatt simply nodded his head. "Did he hurt you?"

"I should be asking you that." Wyatt said

"I'm ok, what about Chris?" Max asked as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through Chris's chocolate tuffs, making the toddler giggle.

"He's ok, I think Ben actually took pretty good care of him. I mean, he did give him silk pajamas," Wyatt said as he looked down at him and Max nodded his head before he sighed as he looked around again. "I'm sorry; if I hadn't moved it nobody would have died."

"Don't Wyatt. It's not your fault; he was bound to find us sooner or later." Max said. "Besides, about four hundred managed to get out, including your sister," Max said and Wyatt smiled. "Everything is being set up at the new HQ with how many people we have I think we'll be ok and running again in no time."

"I hope so."


End file.
